onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 806
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | Story = | eyecatcher = Monkey D. Luffy - Nami | rating = | rank = }} "The Power of a Full Stomach - New Gear Fourth Tankman!" is the 806th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Luffy is full to bursting from eating all of Cracker's biscuit soldiers for several hours, but refuses to give up, causing an enraged Cracker to attack him directly. However, Luffy activates another form of Gear Fourth known as Tankman: Full Version. Cracker is unable to penetrate Luffy and is instead sucked into his inflated body, getting shot out at high velocity and flying all the way into Sweet City. His unconscious body is discovered by his siblings, who put Sweet City into a state of emergency. Despite Luffy's victory, Pound and Kingbaum warn him that Big Mom will retaliate with even greater force. Meanwhile, Chopper and Carrot finally discover Sanji through a mirror and learn where he is going, but they are caught by Brûlée. The Vinsmoke Family heads out to meet Big Mom at the Whole Cake Chateau, and Sanji thinks about his crew as he reaches the point of no return. Long Summary In the Germa Kingdom, Reiju and Sanji are summoned to head out along with the rest of their family to meet Big Mom at the Whole Cake Chateau. Reiju gives Sanji a shirt to replace his tattered one before they do so. After eating more of Cracker's biscuit soldiers, Luffy is so bloated that he is barely able to stand, and he says that he cannot take anymore. An exhausted Cracker gleefully tries to bring Luffy to the limit by sending more Biscuit Soldiers at him, but Luffy and Nami refuse to quit as the latter sprays the soldiers with rain once again and Luffy eats them despite feeling awful. An outraged Cracker wonders if Luffy's stomach is infinite, and although Luffy cannot even stand, he still faces off with the Sweet Commander. Nami declares that Luffy's stomach can take anything, although the homies around her object as Luffy is clearly at his limit. Luffy declares that he will not throw up all the biscuits he has eaten, and an enraged Cracker promises to make it less painful for him by stabbing him in the stomach. Cracker races toward Luffy himself with Pretzel at the ready, and in response, Luffy blows into his arm and activates Gear Fourth. However, this time Luffy takes on a much bigger and rounder form called Tankman: Full Version, and Cracker swings Pretzel at him, but is unable to cut through Luffy's Busoshoku Haki. Cracker then tries skewering Luffy, and after initially being unsuccessful again, he tries an even stronger attack. Once again, he cannot cut through Luffy, but the power of the thrust causes Pretzel to get sucked into Luffy's inflated body, dragging Cracker along with it. As he is trapped in the folds of Luffy's body, Cracker's remaining Biscuit Soldiers march toward Luffy, but Luffy tells Nami not to soften them with rain this time. Luffy then ejects Cracker from his body, sending him crashing through his Biscuit Soldiers at high velocity. Cracker continues to fly with great force, destroying many of the Seducing Woods homies before flying all the way into Sweet City. As this happens, Big Mom receives a report that Smoothie has reported to the Whole Cake Chateau while Katakuri is almost there. Big Mom looks forward to having all her Three Sweet Commanders in one place, and wonders about the status of Cracker's confrontation with Luffy. Outside, Cracker crashes into the Whole Cake Chateau and his unconscious body falls to the ground, which draws the attention of Big Mom as well as everyone outside. Cracker's siblings Charlotte Mont-d'Or, Charlotte Opera, and Charlotte Galette stand over him in shock, and realizing Luffy must have done this, they raise a state of alarm over Sweet City, causing the citizens to panic and evacuate. Back in the Seducing Woods, Luffy deactivates Gear Fourth, and Pound comes out of a hiding spot, openly admitting he was scared of the battle. As Luffy lies on the ground, Nami rejoices in their victory, but no one shares her joy as Pound and Kingbaum look at her forlornly. They reveal that this event will ignite Big Mom's rage, just like when Urouge defeated Snack. When that happened, the enraged Big Mom unleashed a storm thanks to her control over a living thundercloud named Zeus and a living sun named Prometheus. As Cracker's massive fleet set out to take down Urouge, Big Mom's storm resulted in Urouge's ship being quickly shipwrecked. However, despite this threat, Luffy is still intent on rescuing Sanji, knowing they do not have too long before the wedding begins and hearing that Sanji is set to come to Big Mom's castle. He orders Kingbaum to carry him and Nami out of the Seducing Woods, and the homie is forced to comply once again due to Nami's Vivre Card. He wonders how they have that, saying that not even Big Mom's children are allowed to have one due to its power. In the Mirro-World, Brûlée continues pursuing Chopper and Carrot, who have managed to hide in a corner. As they sit too exhausted to think clearly, Carrot suddenly sees Sanji standing in the mirror in front of her. Chopper and Carrot go up to it and try calling out to Sanji, but before he can notice them, Reiju steps in front of the mirror. Reiju asks if he is ready to go to the Whole Cake Chateau, giving Chopper and Carrot their upcoming location. The duo prepare to go and tell Luffy and Nami, but Brûlée suddenly reaches them, causing them to scream. Sanji and Reiju head outside, where Sanji is greeted with raucous cheering from the Germa 66 soldiers. Sanji solemly makes his way to the carriage on the road, where his father and brothers wait. Ichiji gives him a red cape, which Sanji puts on as he takes his seat in the carriage. As the carriage sets off, Judge tells Sanji to wave at the soldiers, but Sanji instead looks up at the ceiling, where he thinks about his crewmates and imagines he is with them again for a brief moment before being brought back to reality. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *This is the last episode to use the We Can! opening song. *The anime adds the following: **After Luffy activates Gear Fourth Tankman, Cracker tries slashing at Luffy only to find the strike ineffective. **While hiding from Brûlée, Chopper and Carrot see Sanji and Reiju through a mirror before the latter two depart the Germa Kingdom. **When Cracker crashes into the Whole Cake Chateau, there is a scene of Big Mom wondering what the crash was. *Sanji's departure from the Germa Kingdom is extended in the anime. **During the departure, Yonji tries taunting Sanji. **While leaving the Germa Kingdom, Sanji tries to forget his crewmates. *The anime changes the following: **In the manga, Luffy absorbs Cracker when he tried using Honey Pretzel. In the anime, the attack is deflected by Luffy's hardened body and Cracker then tries using Crush Pretzel before his defeat. **In the manga, Sanji left the Germa Kingdom before Luffy defeated Cracker. In the anime, Sanji leaves after Cracker's defeat. **In the manga, it was reported that Katakuri has already arrived to Whole Cake Island. In the anime, it is said that he is on his way. Site Navigation ru:Эпизод 806